Giant Galbos
The Giant Galbos are a group of 5 large Galbos that are owned by Dedede and they live in a room in the basement of Castle Dedede. Appearance The Galbos look like much like they do in the games, except larger. They are red with a yellow belly, orange scales going down their back and pale orange eyes with slitted pupils. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, they had no teeth visible outside of their mouths but they do later on. Their mouths are quite large and filled with sharp teeth. Personality The Galbos have shown that they are quite territorial and aggressive to anyone who is in their pen. Abilities The Galbos have the ability to breath fire much like they do in the games. Due to their large size, they could use their heavy weight to crush things as well. Galbos can also be in magma and not be harmed by the magma at all, suggesting they have thick, magma-proof skin. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' The Galbos make their debut in Chapter 2 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes after Waddle Doo fell into their pen after he landed on the button on Dedede's throne chair that opened up a large pair of doors under the floor. The sight of them makes Waddle Doo run in fear and he approaches the door of the pen but the passcode system stops him. Another one of the Galbos breathes fire at him as he gets out, catching Waddle Doo's butt on fire but he manages to put it out. Because of his butt being burned, Dedede smells the burnt smell and Waddle Doo unintentionally reveals their existence to the others. The Galbos make another appearance in Chapter 3 where Drawcia presses a button on a remote nearby Dedede's beanbag chair and she unknowingly walks into a opened gate and she falls in. She isn't intimidated by them at first until one lunges at her and catches her in it's mouth. It holds her in it's mouth for a bit but spits her out, as she tastes bad to it. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' The Galbos make their return in this installment in Chapter 9 where Waddle Dee Jr. has a encounter with them and like Waddle Doo before him, he rushes to the door and stopped by the passcode system. The same Galbo he saw face to face attempts to attack him but Waddle Dee Jr. jumps out of the way and the Galbo hits the door, opening it. Waddle Dee takes the opportunity and escapes through the open door. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' It was revealed in Chapter 14 that the Galbos survived the collapse of the castle by Mack. Relationships Waddle Doo, Drawcia and Waddle Dee Due to their respective encounters with the Galbos, the three of them don't like the Galbos much. Trivia *There large size is a reference to the large Galbo that appeared in a episode of the Kirby anime series. However, the Giant Galbos are not as large as the large Galbo in the above mentioned episode. Category:Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Dream Land Wildlife Category:Creature Antagonists